Pleasure Principle
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Sloan comes home to find Tom reading an article on Dominant females and Human females, which sparks up a conversation leading into something more.


**Pleasure Principle**  
><strong>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,108  
><strong>Rated:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Sexual content.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sloan comes home to find Tom reading an article on Dominant females and Human females, which sparks up a conversation leading into something more.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Sloan/Tom

**Author's Note:** _A story I had posted years ago but removed but have decided to repost. Please be sure to read the content warning before going any further._

* * *

><p>Tom was sitting on Sloan's couch reading an article about human female sexual nature. His head came and looked at the door. He could sense Sloan coming up to the apartment. He put his magazine down and waited for her. She came through the door and said, "Hey!" she put her things down by the door.<p>

"Hey," he said.

"How long have you been here?" she asked walking over to him taking off her coat along the way.

"Not long," he said.

She sat down next to him and noticed the magazine and said, "What are you reading about?"

He looked down at the magazine and picked it up and began to flip to the article. "I was reading an interesting article on human female sexual nature. In the article it explains how woman respond sexually and how many believe that human females are the most sensual creatures on earth."

"Does it also mention that a human females body is a huge erogenous zone?" she asked.

He nods, "It's amazing really…the differences between human females and dominant females. Dominant females feel nothing it's all about procreation, but human females feel so much pleasure and don't have any limits. Problem is human females don't know what there really capable of."

Sloan nods and props her head on her hand, "Now that I'll have to agree with. For woman to enjoy sex or any type of sexual act there has to be more of an emotional connection in there. But, human males hardly need any emotional need just the physical need."

Tom tilts his head to look at her carefully. She smiled at him blushing, "What?"

He smiled and said, "Just wondering."

"Wondering what?" she asked putting her hands back in her lap.

He looked at her with his head still tilted and reached for her hands and pulled her to her feet. He made her step between his legs and brought her down on his lap. She gasped because she was wearing a skirt and it hiked up when she sat on his lap.

Their hands were still clasped together and they just sat and stared into each other's eyes until Tom brought her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly. Sloan's heart rate went up and she began to breathe more heavily. His lips moved to her wrists and he kissed her pulse point. He held her wrist so he could look at her face to see her reaction. He could sense the sudden change in her body…he sensed excitement…desire and love from her. At the same time he felt himself change. He wanted her so badly he didn't understand his need.

"That's what I was wondering," he said moving to her inner elbow area. He kissed her there and then looked up into her face. She saw intensity in his eyes she had never seen before.

"Tom," she said softly above a whisper. Their faces were mere inches from one another. "What were you wondering?" she asked as she felt him stroking her exposed hip.

He leaned his forehead against hers and said, "If it was just a physical thing for me. Wondering if you thought the same."

She pulls back a little bit and stares at him a moment and nods her head no, "No, I don't."

He's still stoking her hip area and she's about to melt into putty in his lap if he doesn't stop. She drug out a ragged breath and leaned her forehead against his. Suddenly his hand left her hip and she was a little disappointed until she felt his hands softly places her face in his hands. Their foreheads are still against one another with their eyes closed. She returns the gesture by placing his face in her hands. At this gesture Tom pulled back and stared into her eyes and pulled her to his lips and softly kissed her. Slowly the kiss began to deepen between them. Within moments the kiss has blown into a full-blown passionate kiss. Sloan had to pull away for breath and she spoke on a gasping breath, "God you feel…" she stopped herself when she looked into his eyes. He had so much passion in his eyes she couldn't conceive of what he was wondering now.

Suddenly the phone rang and she jerked in his lap causing him to gasp. She looked at him surprised for a moment then she heard the phone again. When she didn't reach for it Tom did and she grabbed his hand before he could grab a hold of it. He looked at her questioningly.

"I don't want to be bothered right now," she said bringing his hand to her face.

He decided not to say anything. To be honest he didn't want to be bothered right now either. The hand on her face brought her lips back to his and he kissed her deeply. His other hand traveled down her side to her hip. He massaged her exposed skin and she gasped giving him room to invade her mouth with his tongue. She moaned into his mouth making him open up for her tongue to invade his mouth.

Tom broke the kiss and traveled down her neck to the hallow of her throat. He softly kissed her and across her collarbone on each side of her body. Sloan leaned back slightly giving Tom better access to her body. He held her in place while he kissed all over her chest. He brought her strait back up to a sitting position in his lap.

"Tom," she said breathlessly.

"Yeah," he said holding on to her for dear life.

She looked at him in his eyes and said shyly, "I want you."

He returned her look intently and said, "Where do you want me?"

She looked at him a moment and said, "Right here." She glided her hands down his chest to his pants and began to pull his shirt over his head. He helped her with his shirt and once it was over his head he through it over her head and placed his hands back on her face and brought her lips to his and kissed her passionately. Sloan moaned and kissed him with equal passion. Tom's hands smoothed down her arms to the him of her shirt and lifted it out of her skirt. She lifted her arms over her head and allowed him to lift the shirt over her head and behind her.

Tom looked at her. She was so beautiful to him he couldn't believe it. He then moved his hands back to her hips and unlatched her skirt from around her hips and through it to the side. She pushed herself from his lap and he reached for her as she stood. She removed her panties slowly to tease him. His eyes were so intent on watching her she could feel his eyes on her body. She let them fall to a pool around her feet then stepped out of them and walked in front of him.

Tom still had his pants on and when she reached her destination in front of him he was removing his pants. She bent down and kissed him and fell to her knees and helped him remove his pants. Once he had his pants removed with his she moved back into his lap. She was surprised to find out he didn't wear underwear or boxers or something.

"Sloan," Tom said hoarsely.

"Yes," Sloan said breathlessly resting her forehead against his.

"You know if we do this. It could have dangerous consequences," he said softly pulling away to look into her eyes.

She looked into his eyes as if to say _what consequences_.

"I don't want to put you through that," he said softly swallowing.

Sloan grabbed his face in her hands and made him stare her down. "Tom…I know the consequences. But…I can't go on without having you. I can't go another night with you sleeping in this chair. I can't go on another minute without this. You mean so much to me and we've waited so long. Please tell me you've wanted this for as long as I have."

He then put his hands on the sides of her face and softly spoke, "Yes…you have no idea what it's like to see you everyday and not be able to do what is going through my mind at that moment. To smell you…to feel you…to even hear you made me want you." He began kissing her passionately on the mouth and moving down the side of her face to her throat, which he found sensitive.

Sloan groaned and ground her hips into his erection she was sitting over. Tom pulled away from her throat and through his head back against the chair. He brought his head back to level with hers and the look in his eyes made her shiver with desire.

Tom grabbed her hips and lifted her easily causing her to gasp from his strength. She often forgot he was stronger than Homo Sapiens. Instinctively she spread her legs wider for his entrance. He slowly lowered her on his shaft. As he began to sink inside her he closed his eyes and moaned. She was so wet and tight he couldn't believe it. This is a first time for the both of them. She's never had sex with a Dominant and he's never had sex with a Human.

"Sloan…" he dragged her name out as she began to slowly rise and fall on his cock.

"Mmm…oh my God Tom you feel so good," she said leaning her head back.

Tom placed his hands on her hips and moved with the motion of her hips. He looked down between them to watch himself go inside and out of her over and over again. The sensation of being inside her finally was overwhelming to him. He through his head back and closed his eyes and just felt her.

Sloan was about to pass out as well. She'd had sex before, but this was unbelievable. She was surprised he could fit inside her. He had a cock of nine inches and she could swear he was still growing inside her. He was hitting spots she didn't know she had.

Suddenly, he stopped the motion of her hips and she looked down at him puzzled.

"You must be getting uncomfortable like this," he said with a slight smile across his lips.

She smiled, "A little, but I had something to distract me from it."

Tom stood from the chair with her still joined with him. He set her back down on her back and leaned over her to give her a passionate kiss. Then he began moving again.

Sloan mashed her legs around his hips and moaned at the feeling of him being deeper inside her now. He was rubbing new places and she was feeling wonderful.

"Oh Sloan you're so wet," Tom said kissing the side of her neck.

"Tom! Oh yeah right their OH!" Sloan screamed as he began to angle differently.

He leaned back and looked down at Sloan's withering body and then looked where their bodies were joining and groaned. "Oh Sloan you feel so good," he said leaning over her again.

"Tom…please," she said begging for something.

"Come for me Sloan…come for me," he said slowing his pace.

At first she was about to refuse his slowing then felt the absolute pleasure from his slow thrusts. Tom grabbed her ankles and put them over his shoulders causing Sloan to scream in pleasure from the new angle she was in.

Tom continued the dance. In..out..in..out..in..out..in..out…

"OH GOD! I'm gonna come!" she yelled.

Then it happened. Sloan screamed her climax and clutched down on Tom's cock sporadically. Tom groaned and almost lost control but didn't.

He leaned over her again and was still inside her. His movement made her notice he was still raging hard.

"Tom…you didn't…you didn't come," she said still suffering from her orgasm.

He leaned his forehead against hers and said, "I didn't want to come inside you." He pulled out of her and was about to get up and go to the bathroom but she grabbed him around the waist and began to suck his dick.

"Sloan…Sloan oh God," he said as she continued to suck him. A few minutes later he came in her mouth and said, "You didn't have to do that."

She pulled him down and said, "I know, but I wanted to."

He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back with passion.

"I love you," she said kissing his nose.

"I love you," he said hugging her.

**THE END**


End file.
